


The Secrets of Wishtide

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Community: comment_fic, Dirty Talk, Lawyer Jared, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; RPS, Jared/Jensen, The heart wants us to fall in love / everyone I know wants to fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Wishtide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



They’re both due in court in an hour, their first day back from taking the summer off to enjoy their long overdue honeymoon, and Jared still hasn’t managed to drag his ass out of bed. Jensen, however, is up and at ‘em; he’s showered and dressed, caffeinated and brunt off the last bit of lingering tipsiness; they spent last night lost in sex and whiskey, kisses and pleasure. 

Back to business as usual, he is suited up and lookin’ sexy while Jared is still naked and tangled up in the sheets groaning miserably from a hangover. Jensen is sympathetic to his husband, he knows Jared can sometimes overdo it without intending to, certainly while they were celebrating, therefore he brings him a strong cup of coffee which entices the young man out of his foggy daze. Jared seems to scent the air, perking up rather quickly when he smells the rich aroma. 

“Do we have to go in today? Can’t we stay in bed and snuggle instead?” Setting the cup aside, Jared tugs Jensen down on top of him and cuddles him, wraps his long legs around his waist to hold him close so their bodies fit snug as a glove. Before Jensen can say a word the younger man shut him up with a kiss which tastes of whisky and coffee and tequila. 

As much as Jensen would love to spend all day in bed with his boyfriend they are professionals and this case is very important to their careers and they simply can’t miss their appointment. Jared still does not let him go, it seems like Jensen will have to bribe his boyfriend. 

Jensen whispers lustfully, “Tell you what; the sooner we get this day over with, the sooner we can come home and you can have your way with me. I’ll let you top tonight and you can do anything you want to me, baby.” He nips Jared’s pink lips, and his boyfriend groans into the kiss. “I’ll let you tie me up and spank me, let you have your way with me. I’ll let you come inside me, over and over again, until my pretty little hole is dripping wet with your cum; I will let you do any and every filthy thing to me that you want, baby boy. How does that sound?” 

Jared doesn’t answer. He’s too busy dashing off to the shower to get ready for the day.   
That night, Jared is lost in the lust that rushes through his body. He strips Jensen quickly, his hands rough and possessive, fingernails scratching and leaving red streaks in their paths. Jensen likes it that way, how Jared dose not treat him like he is some dainty flower; the man is not afraid to get a little rough with him. Jared leans in and nips Jensen's throat, a sharp little bite that makes him gasp. 

HIs palms grasp Jensen's hips tightly while he nips and bites his neck, leaving bruises and love marks along the ivory pale skin. He could feel his lover shaking, waves of arousal rolling off him. They kiss and paw at each other, Jared's hand only getting rougher, grasping tighter, the skin tingling with pain as his fingernails etch scratches in the golden skin. 

Jensen is shivering cold and flushing hot, all at the same time as arousal coiling tight and hot in his belly. He gasps softly as Jared throws him, none to gently, onto the bed and settle on top of him, their legs tangled together as they kiss, rutting their hips together. A sound that was very much a growl tore from Jared’s throat and Jensen would be lying if he said that did not turn him on. 

Jensen is sure it will be a night he will never forget. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/100704.html?thread=21941600#t21941600)


End file.
